Dark Side
by boxofpandora16
Summary: Annabeth Chase was picked on in high school. So right after graduation she enlisted. Eventually after Seven years she came back to no one. No friends, no family, nothing. So she enters a dark side. After two years nightmares and break downs are still occurring a she doesn't start to get better until she meets an unknown New yorker, Percy Jackson.
1. Prologe

**So Hey everybody! My name is Maisy and this is just something I came up after I was listening to my favorite Kelly Clarkson Song, Dark Side. If you has isn't listened it to you have to it will change your life! So this is basically a explanation on how it all started and in a week or so I will post chapter 1**

* * *

When you hit your head hard enough you're going to forget some things and for me I was really thankful I did. So how about I start at the beginning.

In high school you may not know it but everyone is labeled. Jocks, geeks, nerds, populars, weirdos, outcasts, nobodys, the musical ones. We don't even know it but every time you look at someone you are labeling them. Me, I was never a nobody. I wish I was though; it would've been better than everything I endured. I was a nerd. However the populars were threatened by me. They were threatened by a nerd.

Anyway I always minded my own business, only had one or two close friends and almost always had my hand raised in class. Over the next three years of high school that's how it went. I walked from class to class. Never talking to anyone. Always having my nose in a book and when I finally brought it out it was only to raise my hand to answer a question. Until one day.

It was the beginning of senior year. Everyone I had ever talked to said that this was supposed to be the best year of your life. It was the year you were supposed to discover who you are and all. But to be honest with you it didn't feel any different and by January it would be my worst. It would all be because of Percy Jackson, the most popular boy in school.

Percy Jackson was the hottest and sweetest boy in school and I fell hard for him. Now I never told anyone about this little secret. Yet somehow the populars found out and told everyone about my secret. Thankfully Percy didn't find out about it but I was humiliated by everyone else in school and by the end of the year I couldn't take it. I felt that I wouldn't be able to last through college so I enlisted. It might've not been my smartest move but the second I left I felt better because everyone accepted me for who I was and not for who I wasn't.

So for the next ten years I was in Iraq. It wasn't until two weeks ago that I was allowed to go home and stay home. By that time I had forgotten most of my high school experience. I still remembered the plot roughly but I didn't have any names. The only people I actually remember from high school are Thalia and Nico but I haven't seen them since graduation.

So that's how I entered my dark side but the story you are about to hear is the one about how I managed to crawl out of it.

* * *

**So what did you think of the concept? I would really appreciate so reviews and such I always accept constructive critism**

** Maisy**


	2. Chapter 1

**So hey. I can't believe the reaction I got to only 500 words or so. Wrote this relatively fast so that all you alerters, favers, and followers could have something to talk about while I'm writing the next chapter. Now this is takes place in August and is two years after the prologue. So Annabeth has been having the break downs for some time now.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Maisy**

**Chapter quote: ****We're actors in our lives, pretending to be who we want people to think we are. -Simone Elkeles **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own any Percy Jackson person what so ever**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy

I was taking my daily morning jog in central park when I saw her. She was gorgeous even though she looked like she had been running for hours. Her face glistened with sweat and a few strands of her curly blonde hair had escaped their cage of a hair band. She looked fit too. She looked like she could out run me in any time. My favorite part about her was her eyes. The grey orbs of her eyes looked liked they calculated my every move while also understanding everything else about the world. However the was also a sort of suppressed sadness about her. Like she would start crying at any moment. It made me want to grab her and hug her with all my might and make her sadness melt away.

By the time I stopped daydreaming about this unknown girl I was halfway through the path again. So I just decided to finish it again. By the time I was about to finish I heard the sobs and the screaming.

" NOOOOO! KYLE! NO NO NO NO! KYLE DON'T GO!" These screams sounded so desperate. I didn't know what to do. I had to find the source of these screams and help this person or persons.

I searched for a moment or two before I found it. Right on the side of the path was the beautiful blonde girl curled in a ball screaming. She's having a break down. This woman, who held herself with dignity and grace, was having a mental break down. I saw her only a few minutes ago perfectly fine and now she is a wreck. I still have to help her.

I walked up to her slowly and gently put my hand on her shoulder. I gently began to rub her shoulder and then her back. Her screaming stopped but she was still sobbing. Soon she uncurled out her ball and just hugged me. I didn't know what to do. My mind started to turn to mush because of the gorgeous woman I didn't even know hugging me. Eventually I hugged her back.

After what seemed like forever she brought her head out of my neck. She had stopped crying and finally spoke

" Thanks. That was exactly what I needed someone to do." Her voice was still shaky from crying but it was getting steadier.

"Well it doesn't matter I would've done that for anyone. I have a daughter at home and if someone saw that happening to her all I would want is for someone to help calm her down."

" It so does matter. If I come out of my fits alone it only makes the next one worse." She made sound as if she had them a lot and that made me worry even more for this unknown person.

" Fine it matters but would you care for a coffee since you well really look like you need one." I was inviting a person I didn't even know the name of to coffee. I really am messed up aren't I.

"Yeah that would be good but only if I get to know the name of the person who is paying."

"Percy and you are?"

" Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Pretty name." And it really was. I loved the sound of it and the uniqueness of it.

" Yeah my mom picked it." She said bitterly as I helped her up so we could walk to the coffee shop a block away.

" And why do you sound so bitter about that?"

" She flew the coop after I was born leaving me with my Dad who didn't really care about me. He remarried when I was five and totally forgot about me." A single tear trickled down her face but she hastily wiped it away before anyone but me could notice it. " Eventually it got worse and worse so that I had move in with my Aunt. But when she died I was forced to move back in with my dad. It was better than before but what was said could never be undone."

" My mom remarried too and it was pretty bad but eventually she filed against him in court because he abused her. He's sitting in jail now. My mom remarried again to my English teacher."

"That must've been awkward." She cut in

" Yeah really awkward but my mom loves him and I couldn't be happier." And I really couldn't. My mom was never happy. She sent me away to boarding schools whenever she could just so I wouldn't have to endure Gabe like she did.

" Well love is very important but anyway here we are" And with that we had arrived at the coffee shop and walked in.

"Hello, my name is Sonny and how may I help you?" said Sonny

"Ummm I think I'll have a Cappuccino and a blueberry muffin. Annabeth what will you have?" As I looked at her I got lost in her eyes again. I began to see images of her being a mom to my little Evie. I know that even though I barely know her I want to live my life with her.

"Black coffee."

"Are you insane!?"

"No. I just like black coffee? Is there a problem with that?" I could sound her getting defensive and I had no idea why but I decided to just back off because I didn't want her to break down again.

" Absolutely not its just you don't look like a person who drinks black coffee."

" Oh so now you're stereo typing. I knew this was a bad idea. Going out for coffee with a complete stranger only because he helped you. Oh what could possibly go wrong there!" She started to leave but I grabbed her wrist. When I turned her around I could see a tear sliding down her cheek. If she was going out for coffee with a complete stranger why was she crying over me?

" Why are you crying if you don't care?" I asked genulily

" Because I thought you cared." She whispered. " Every time someone sees me breakdown or have a nightmare they run away. They NEVER stay. I just thought you were different." And with that she twisted her wrist out of my hand and ran out of the shop. I didn't know what to do. Run after these strong willed, broken beauty or just stand here like an idiot.

I ran after her.

After a few minutes I saw hidden under a large willow by the lake. I slowly approached her.

" Annabeth." Her head turned and the expression she gave me proved that she never expected me to come after her.

" What are you doing here? No one ever comes after me." She whispered

" I needed to tell you something."

" What is it that is so important that made you come all the way to tell me?"

" In high school I was popular. I was only popular because according to all the girls I was hot. However I wasn't your typical hot and popular guy. I was nice to everybody. I never hooked up with anyone wasn't dating with for more than eight months and I even had a crush on a non popular girl that was envied by all the popular girls because of her natural looks. What's even worse is I didn't even know her name. Anyway what I'm trying to say is I'm not like other guys I'm different." I didn't know what else to say after that mouthful I just hoped she forgave me.

" No one has ever done this much for me or spilled as much of their personal history to me before. Thank you." She said as she flung her arms around my neck. I felt like I was in heaven but I had one more thing to say before I melted away entirely.

" So how about I be a gentleman and take you out for dinner tonight." I knew this was a gutsy move but I really wanted to get to know her better.

" No."

"Okay so I'll pick you up at- wait! What?" I was really getting concerned now because even though had only asked out a handful of girls out they had all said yes. Yet this one, Annabeth said no.

"You don't need to get concerned, Percy. I just feel that I owe you dinner since I over reacted. So I'll order a pizza at my house and you can bring a movie and we can play a game or something. Sound okay?" I couldn't believe it. Our first date would be at her house.

She got up and picked up a pen off of a nearby bench and came back. She began to write on my hand "So this is my number and address an you can come over around 6, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so see you at 6, Percy" with that the woman whose life I might've changed for the better walked away.

I walked up the stairs to my mom's apartment staring at the address and number on my hand. I know it is really sad but I have already memorized them:

_16748 E 27th street apt #18E_

_243-7470_

As I pulled out the key to her apartment I could hear her and Evie laughing. The story of how Evie ended up with me was extremely sad but we never talked about it. We also never mentioned her mom. When she asked about her we always managed to divert it to another topic.

"Hey, Mom!" I called as I entered the apartment.

"Daddy! Me and Grandma made cookies!" Evie said as she ran into my arms and I lifted her up.

" Oh did you now. Are they blue? Because you know I only eat blue cookies." I asked because it is almost always true but I always eat Evie's cookies.

"Of course they are daddy. They always look better when they're blue anyway." She replied as we entered the kitchen. The second I entered I was immediately hit with the smell of freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies. I put her down so I could grab a cookie.

My mom entered the kitchen while I was stuffing my hand with a cookie and I attempted to say hello but it came out sounding more like: "mhp ppmh."

"Perseus Jackson what have I told you about talking with your mouth full of blue chocolate chip cookies" She scolded as I swallowed the cookie.

"Well hello to you too, mom."

"So what took you so long today? Not that I mind the extra time with my adorable granddaughter but I think you're an extra half an hour today." She said as she tickle Evie's tummy.

"Oh, there were just a few problems down at the track today." I said as casually as I could muster.

"So you mean you met a girl." She said with a smirk on her face knowing how hard it has for me to get a date with a kid in the picture now.

" Fine. I met a girl." Caving to her, Knowing that she would ask relentlessly until I told her the truth. "So speaking of which could you watch Evie tonight?"

"So you even managed to get a date. Wow you really are on a roll this morning, aren't you buddy. Of course I can watch her."

Then Evie interrupted: "Can I sleepover? I like it when I sleepover at grandma's" Sweet I was free and clear for the entire night.

"Sure, Ev's whatever you want."

"Yeah!" She screamed yelling off into the living room.

"I'm telling you, you spoil her way too much."

"Well isn't that my job as a grandma. To spoil my grandchildren."

"Okay maybe you're right but I have to get going and do some errands. You don't mind if Evie stays here do you?"

"Of course not. I love that little munchkin."

"So I'll see you later when I drop her bag off." I said as I began to walk out the door. "Bye Evie, You're going to stay with grandma while I go grocery shopping."

"Okay, Dad" she said giving me a hug good bye.

With that I walked out the door heading to the grocery store for juice boxes and crackers. But I also couldn't seem to get the girl who seemed so strong but was really broken inside off my mind.

* * *

**How was it? I am a person that dishes out critism left and right and as they say: If you can't take it then you can't give it out or is it the other way? Well anyway I want to Know what you think. Your opinion matters here in Maisy land so send it out. Also I am accepting questions about myself that I'll answer at the beginning of the next chapter. One more thing, Percy's daughter. You'll get the whole story behind that eventually but she isn't dead. Anyway Her name is Evie. It's short for Evelynn, so it is pronounced as if you're saying what evs. Get it, got it, good?**

**With love,**

**Maisy**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ello! Maisy is back! So I can't believe the reactions at this point. None of my stories have gotten this much coverage so far so Hip Hip Hurray! I thought I would help you all out with their age though. They are both 30 but Percy's birthday is coming up so he'll be 31. Anyway I want you to know that all the names of the characters I own are real people that I know. So yes there is a little girl named Evie out there and she is the cutest thing ever! Yes I do know a Kyle and a Sonny. However I did change their personalities a bit so that they fit better into the story.**

**Quote of the Chapter: "Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes Courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying 'I will try again tomorrow'- Mary Anne Radmacher**

**Disclaimer:Because of Rick everyone was weeping because Percabeth was in Tartarus. Glad that wasn't me. I do NOT own Percabeth or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Annabeth

Why am I so nervous? I met the guy no more than 12 hours ago and I nervous maybe even anxious to see him again. It might've had something to do with the fact he was the only to ever accept a date after he saw me break down. I guess I was nervous about screwing it up with probably the only guy that will ever like me for me.

Then I began to remember this morning and how the flashback might've been the only reason I would ever have a chance with this guy...

_Flashback of a flashback: __**(This is what she saw in chapter one and when percy comforted her)**_

_We were evacuating a refugee camp. We had been there for hours and thankfully everyone was about out but a few stragglers. Then just as we were about to clear out so we weren't there when they invaded we saw her._

_There was a little girl that couldn't be more than 5 wedged beneath a fallen crate and couldn't get up. The girl was extremely small and her skin was dark. Her hair was tied back in two messy braids that fell down her back and she was wearing a dress made out of a sack. _

_When we got to her I could hear her quietly sobbing into her hands probably because of the pain or the fact that her family abandoned her._

_"Are you okay?" I asked quietly trying hard to hold back the tears in my eyes._

_She nodded her head ever so slightly. Then I tried to lift the box but it only moved a few centimeters off her foot._

_"I'm going to go find a metal rod. Okay?" I said slowly so she could understand. Again she nodded her tiny head._

_After a few moments I came across a metal rod and a medium sized rod so I could use leverage to release the little girl from her restraint. When I returned I saw her sitting there terrified looking out into the distance. At first I didn't see what she was looking at but then I saw it._

_The camp was being invaded._

_"Kyle!" I whispered loudly to him. He looked over to me. I nodded my head toward the direction the soldiers were and his blue eyes grew large._

_"Buy me some time." I whispered again? Then I turned back to the girl and put my rock down next to the crate and jammed the rod under the crate._

_"When I lift the crate up. Pull your leg out. Okay?" For the third time she nodded. Then I counted to three in my head. 1... 2... 3...LIFT! The crate lifted off the ground just enough for the little girl to pull her leg out from under the crate. The girl quock hugged me and I picked her up. It was then that I saw what was happening outside of the world of me and this girl._

_Kyle had been distracting them but not in the way I wanted him to._

_He was standing in the middle of the path holding up his gun. Pointing it at the first and only soldier, that had entered the camp. He shot him. However before the bullet managed to hit his chest he released a bullet as well. Both bullets reached their marks but only one had a devastating impact on me though._

_"Annabeth... tell Phoebe I love her and write a letter to my family saying that I made far to many mistakes and running from them *cough* wasn't right." He said. At this point I was crying. I was twenty-five and he was my best friend here on base. I may have even had feelings for him but he loved Phoebe far too much to love me. She was my other best friend here._

_"Goodbye, Annabeth..." His eyes started to close but I shook them open._

_"NOOOOO! KYLE! NO NO NO NO! KYLE! DON'T GO!" With that I started to sob. I buried my face in my hands and continued to sob. I forgot about the little girl whose life I saved. I forgot about making sure I told Phoebe that he loved her. I forgot about the letter I was going to write to his mother. I just cried into my hands. After what seemed like eternity I felt someone rubbing my back. I looked up and saw a man._

_I was back in central park and I was looking into the concerned eyes of a complete stranger. Then I did something I never thought I would do I flung my arms around this man and sobbed in his shoulder knowing I was ruining his shirt. Then he hugged me back probally knowing that I needed it and I wasn't an insane psycho path that had an addiction to hugging people._

_The hug felt so real. As if it was really happening._

_**End of Flashback of a flashback**_

I really was hugging him and again sobbing into his shirt and ruining. I pulled away.

"What are you *sniff* doing my apartment?" I asked not knowing how he got into my appartment.

"You left your door unlocked and I heard you screaming. I figured you were having another break down." He said looking at me to make sure I was okay.

"Thanks. But we need to change this trend that is happening here. I can't be breaking down and then waking up in your arms every time we meet you know." I said starting to make it up to my feet gripping the counter for support but Percy lifted me up before I could make it all the up.

"So I brought a movie. I hope you don't mind but it is a Disney movie. All the movies I watch are on Netflix and well all of Evie's are on DVD so she can bring them to Grandma's." He said looking bad for not bringing an adult movie.

"Oh I don't care. All Disney movies end in happy ever afters and I need that right now. So you have a daughter." I questioned because he did not look like a guy to have a child. Then again I didn't look like a girl to have mental breakdowns and nightmares day and night.

"Yeah. She's the sweetest person in the world except my mom and she is extremely creative like one of my childhood friends,Rachel. But I guess that is what I get for letting her finger paint with Picasso." I laughed at his remark.

"So who's her mom?"

"We don't to talk about it." He said sadly with a hint of bitterness.

"Is she dead?"

"No." He said that one word with so much bitterness that I decided to just drop the subject altogether.

"So what movie did you bring?" I asked changing the subject

"The Little Mermaid." He said shakily as if shaking a bad memory out of his head.

"Okay I'll go put it in and you can bring the pizza and drinks over. Wait! The pizza wasn't her before the break down." I said starting to freak out.

"No it came when you were under so I paid for it. It's no biggie." He said shrugging.

"Come on this was to pay you back for this morning now were going to have to go out again so I can repay you." I said smiling as I walked over to the couch.

"I think I can manage that but can we watch the movie." He said as he sat down on the couch taking a bite into his slice of pizza.

"Fine hit play."

The movie played as we ate our pizza. We laughed at all the funny parts and _I_ cried at the sad ones. Percy laughed at them too. Eventually we both were laying down on the couch in each others arms. Somewhere around the part when Ursula became a human I drifted to sleep.

+++++++++++++Line+++++Break-+++++++++++++++++++

I woke up on the couch. One of my arms was hanging over the edge of the couch and the other at my side. That was when I noticed a third arm around my waist. I started to freak out because I know I didn't have three arms. Then I looked to see who it belonged to. Percy. I breathed out. Knowing that the man laying on the couch wouldn't do anything that would hurt me in anyway.

I looked at him taking in his appearance. His raven black hair was everywhere. His shirt had ridden up slightly to show that he had a relatively solid six pack underneath. His face was tanned perfectly so it wasn't dark but he wasn't pale either. Then his gorgeous thin lips were slightly separated to allow a thin stream of drool to escape.

After a few minutes of taking him in he awoke. His stunning green eyes looked at me and then he said:

"Morning."

"You drool in your sleep."

"Really no, good morning. No, how did you sleep. Nothing. Fine, I'll be the gentleman and ask. How did you sleep?" I thought about his question before noticing that I didn't have nightmares last night. This was the first night in two years that I haven't had nightmares. I started to cry. But these weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"Hey, It's-" I cut him off by kissing him.

I didn't know any other way to thank him so I kissed him. I felt like I was on cloud nine. The world was my oyster and I couldn't have been happier. I have known this guy about a day and I'm kissing him.

Percy leaned in to deepen the kiss and I happily obliged. After a few moments longer I broke away.

"Thank you." I said really feeling the need to thank him

"Why are you thanking me. Really I should be thanking you for not killing me when you woke up and found me lying with you on your couch asleep." He replied utterly stunned.

"You gave me a night that I didn't wake up screaming and drenched in sweat. I haven't had one of those in two years, Percy. Two years!"

"You're welcome then." He said understanding why I was really thanking him. Then I hugged him and he held me close and I didn't let go because I just wanted to feel safe a little bit longer.

* * *

**Are all you crazy people happy? I hope so because I spent a good three hours on this chapter so at least review and ask me a question about myself so I can answer it!**

**They all call me Maisy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome Back to the Dark Side! So I spent forever on this story! I was up until 2:30 last night writing it. So you had better enjoy it! Now this chapter takes place two months later in October.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**** A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty-Unknown**

******Disclaimer: Look back at the last chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3

Percy

I placed my briefcase on the table groaning at the fact that I still had a stack of tests to grade. I just had to stop putting them off. It was bad enough I had just assigned an essay. So soon enough I would have to grade that too. I just had to grade the tests tonight. Thankfully the phone had begun to ring so I could just stop thinking about the fact of grading these tests.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey. So what are you doing tonight?" Was what the voice on the other line answered but I knew that voice anywhere.

"Annabeth, I can't do anything tonight. I have a stack of ungraded tests on my dining room table that have my name on them. I also have to pick up Evie from my mom's. So Annabeth, I am booked." I said as I pulled a can of Spaghettios out of the pantry.

"I have an idea. How about I help you grade your tests and you pick me up and we can go and get your daughter because I want to meet Evie and your mom. Every time you talk about her you make her sound like a goddess."

"Annabeth, if you help me with my tests you would be my life saver. So I think it's a plan I pick you up in fifteenth."

"See you soon." She replied and then hung up the phone.

So I picked up the dreaded tests my lucky grading pen, which I seemed to call Riptide, and my car keys.

As I began to reach my car I began to think of what my mom and Evie would think of Annabeth. My mom liked a lot of my girlfriends, Evie didn't. Of all my girlfriends Evie didn't like a single one. The only friend that I have that she likes that is a girl is Rachel and that isn't surprising.

Rachel was Evie's first art teacher. She was so patient with her and taught her all the right techniques. Well for a four year old. Now that she's five her pictures are starting to look like actual things though they lack structure and form. They are still amazing for a five year old. Rachel says that one day she'll be better than her.

I just hope she likes her. My mom says that if Evie likes the girl then she is one that I will live my life with. Yet that girl hasn't come yet.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized that I had just missed the turn for her apartment. So I did a little back track and when I arrived at the apartment building I saw her sitting on the steps reading a book. She was smiling at something she was reading but she didn't seem to notice me.

I quickly honked my horn. She looked up and her smile broke into a grin. She walked up the passenger side door and stepped in. I leaned over to peck her on the cheek.

"Hey so are you ready to meet them?" I asked as I pulled the car away from the car and started to drive away from apartment building.

"Yeah. I am a little nervous but not much. It has already been two months. I truly think that this should've happened a long time ago." She replied.

"I'm glad we waited a while." I stated.

"Why? Is it your mom? Step-dad? Do you think they'll hate me?" She asked now completely nervous.

"It's not them. My mom will love you the second you walk through the door and my step-dad will think you're awesome. It's Evie. She has never liked any of my girlfriends. They only friend who's a girl she actually likes of mine is Rachel. You've met her and know why. I just didn't want her to make this relationship end so early like it did others. She is kind of scary when she wants to be." I confessed

"So what do I say to win her approval?"

"Be yourself. She hates phonies." I said as I pulled up to my mom's building.

"Percy now I'm scared to go in. I think I may need a good luck kiss." She said with a smirk as we got out of the car.

"I think I can make that happen." I whispered in her and then leaned in for the kiss. Okay maybe the kiss turned into a few minute make out session but I pulled away first remembering the purpose that they were actually there for. Not making out outside his mom's apartment building.

"Annabeth, I think we should go in now." I whispered in her ear but she didn't seem to hear me because she pulled me in again. After another moment I pulled away again.

"Annabeth, we need to go in."

"Fine." She mumbled

"And fix your hair. My mom will know we were making out with your hair looking like that." She looked at her hair in the car side mirror and began straightening it out.

"Well yours needs some work too." So I joined her at the mirror. Boy was she right. Mine was far worse than hers. So began to tidy it up and make it much more presentable.

"Okay, let's go up." I said finishing the job of fixing my hair.

"So now I get to see if this relationship takes a turn for the best or a turn for the worst. Yipee." She said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that. They'll love you." I reassured her as I hit the floor number 5 on the elevator console and the door closed.

"Percy, it's just that you have made my life whole again. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Annabeth you don't have to be worried about me leaving you. Evie not liking you will just make it harder but nothing will ever make me leave you ever. Except for maybe an impending alien apocalypse."

"Well then I have nothing to worry about then." With that the elevator doors dinged and opened. We both walked out of the elevator hand in hand heading towards his parents apartment. I pulled out my key and unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey mom!" I called into the apartment.

"DADDYYYY!" Evie called running into my arms.

"Hey pumpkin how are you doing?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth standing in the doorframe looking at the scene. She was smiling as if that was what she wanted.

"Good daddy but who is she?" I knew evading the question would make things worse so I just decided to answer it.

"That's Annabeth. I've been dating her for a while now, sweet pea." I answered

"She's very pretty daddy. She reminds me of Sleeping Beauty from my movie." She responded. I saw Annabeth blush. I know she's happy that at the moment Evie likes her. But I could tell by her nervous expression she was still afraid that she would immediately hate her.

"So A-n-n-a-b-e-t-h do you play Barbies?" Evie said carefully spelling out her name as if making sure not to mess it up. And she asked her to play Barbies. She never did that. "Grandma got me a new Sleeping Beauty Barbie and I think you should be her since you look like her."

"Sure I play Barbies." Annabeth answered

"Okay. Then let's go!" She said dragging Annabeth away towards the living room. I walked towards the kitchen dropping my tests on the table as I passed.

My mom was standing at that stove stirring a pot of homemade chicken noodle soup, since it was Evie's favorite.

"You spoil her too much. You do know that right?"

"Percy, that is my job as a grandparent. My job is to spoil. I have already worked enough to last a lifetime. All I do now is write best selling novels and spoil my granddaughter. Anyway I do the spoiling for both Paul and I. He just isn't here enough when she's here to spoil her so I do it for the both of us." My mom argued

"Fine. You win. Speaking of Paul. Where is he?" I asked

"He had some meeting or something. So he'll be late. So I'm guessing you brought another keeper?"

"Well apparently yes. Evie actually likes her. They're playing Barbies." I said.

"No way. Evie never likes any of your dates." She said completely and utterly shocked

"Yep. Apparently she likes girls that look like Sleeping Beauty."

"So you really like this girl." She said

"Mom, Annabeth is amazing. She likes all the things people hate about me. She doesn't mind that I have a kid. She isn't fake. Mom, I know it's only two months but I think I love her." I confessed. I guess I really was in love with her.

"Does she have any baggage?"

"There is one thing."

"What is it."

"She was in the army. She saw some pretty horrific things. The nights that she spends alone she is tormented by nightmares. Sometimes she breaks down. That's how I met her. She was sobbing and screaming in central park. I was there and gave her a shoulder to lean on." I didn't notice it but tears had filled my eyes and were threatening to spill over the edge but I held myself together.

"She doesn't look like she was in the army. Let alone breaks downs and cry's." My mom said as she looked at Annabeth smiling and laughing as she played with the Barbies that lay about floor in the living room.

"You're right but people aren't always what they seem." I bitterly replied I as began to remember what Evie's mom did to me 5 years ago. It just makes me so mad but I have to just let it go and go on with the life I was living. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have my little Evelyn Claire Jackson. So I guess I should be thanking her but what she put us through doesn't allow us to give her a thank you.

"So mom do you want to meet her?" I asked

"I thought you would never ask." She replied. So I led her to the living room where they were playing. As we neared the living room I saw that they were remaking my least favorite movie and her favorite movie, Sleeping Beauty. They had her barbie house wrapped in string for the thrones and a plastic dragon as Maleficent.

"So now you have to put her in the bed because she falls asleep for a long time in the movie." Evie told her

"Okay, so now what do I do?" She questioned. I chuckled at how she was taking orders from a five year old. But she shot me a dirty look quickly before turning back to my daughter.

"You wait. Now I come out and kill the dragon and knock down the vines." She pulled out the only Ken doll of the pile and hit the plastic dragon down and picked up a pair of scissors and cut down all the string vines. "Now I kiss Aurora." She picked up Aurora and handed her to Annabeth and then Evie lifted Ken to her face and made them kiss. It was quite strange to see.

"Hey Evie do you think we can steal your Aurora for a little bit?"I asked

"Sure!" She said handing me the Barbie doll. "Now we can play Cinderella. You look like her too!"

"Sweet Pea, I meant Annabeth." Her face fell as I said this.

"Oh, sure but I get to come too." She said.

"Fine. I think we can work with that." I said helping Annabeth up off of the ground leading her to the kitchen where the soup had finished.

I got four bowls out of the cupboard and began ladling.

"So I'm Sally don't call me Mrs. Jackson. It makes me feel old." She introduced

"Well I think I can deal with that, Sally." She replied winking

"So, Annabeth, You joined the army?" Annabeth looked at me skeptically. "Oh Percy told me. I was just wondering why you joined." She asked

"Ummm I think that I felt that I had something to prove. I felt that I didn't prove myself enough in high school." She replied

"Do you have any family in New York?" She inquired again

"I really don't know where they are. My mom flew the coop when I was born and I lived with my aunt most of high school except for Senior year when I lived with my dad and when I enlisted he kind of shunned me so now I have no idea where he is." She answered as she ladled the soup bowls. First handing Evie one and then me and then my mom. Then finally ladling one for herself. When she sat at the table she didn't sit next Evie she sat next to me. Immediately Evie moved next to her.

"Looks like you have a fan, Annabeth." I whispered to her.

"Well at least she doesn't hate me." She whispered back. I chuckled remembering our conversation in the car and just how worried she was.

"Daddy, can me and Anniebeth make Shrinky Dinks after dinner? Please." Evie begged knowing that we wouldn't be staying at grandma's house over night.

"Yes I think it will be alright." I said knowing I would be alone grading my tests.

"Yes!" She said not even finishing her soup and dragging Annabeth behind her. Annabeth gave me a sympathetic smile before they rounded the corner to her playroom.

"Percy, I think you daughter is stealing your girlfriend." She said with a smirk

"You may be right but at least she hasn't bit her like she did to Alana." I said laughing remembering the time my two-year-old daughter bit the leg of my girlfriend. She had caught her with a set of sticky fingers.

"Well at least I still had my good silverware at the end of the night." She said

"So mom I'm going to grade some tests and when their Shrinky Dinks are done we should get going okay." I stated

"Sounds like a plan to me." She replied as she picked up the bowls left behind by the Shrinky Dink lover.

After about ten tests their Shrinky Dinks were done. Annabeth had made a gorgeous little owl and Evie made Aurora's crown, which she put on a string and gave to "Aurora".

"Thanks for dinner mom!" I called out to her from the hallway as I helped Evie into shoes and coat.

"Any time. Annabeth, you're welcome back anytime." She called back

"Thanks!" Annabeth called to my mom

"Come on. Evie is already falling asleep." I said to Annabeth.

When we reached my car Evie was already asleep. Slightly drooling on my shoulder. So I quietly buckled her into her car seat and sat down into the drivers seat. And breathed out. Annabeth sat down beside me and did the same.

"Well you did the impossible. She actually likes you." I said to her

"Yeah well that what I do. The impossible. So sorry about the tests we can finish them at you're apartment if you want." She said

"Or we could have a glass of wine because it's a Friday."

"I like your idea better."

"So do I"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 4

**So hello again! You know I absolutely love Thanksgiving but but I have absolutely no time to type. You see my Nana came up and every night was Pictionary extravaganza. We even played a war of the sun signs! Sagitarians Won. That would be me! Anyway enough about my insane life! Enjoy!**

_Quote of the Chapter: Adults are Obsolete Children - Dr. Seuss_

**Disclaimer: I AM ME! Not Rick! Therefore I do not have control over Percy and Annabeth and the rest of the characters that are far less important!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Annabeth

I woke up with a smile on my face. I had another nightmare free night, however my good mood didn't last long because the second I looked at my suroundings I started to freak out.

The room looked similar to my bedroom at home however this one was a had the evidience of something else like a child had rampaged through the room. The room had a kind of homely feel to it. You could tell that all the furniture was bought seperately and not meant to match. So basically you could tell a guy had picked out all the furniture.

Then I noticed the strong arm around my waist. When I saw that the arm was attached to a shoulder and the shoulder was attached to a chest and from the chest a neck came out which was holding Percy's head. I started to calm down knowing that I wasn't laying in the bed of a stranger.

Why was I in his bed though we didn't have a date last night? WAIT! We kind of did. I met his daughter and well I help him put here to bed and then the wine and well that would explain why I'm laying in his bed with only half of my clothes on.

That was when I noticed Percy was awake and looking at me.

"What are you doing? Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare at people it isn't nice." I scolded him and lightly smacking him on the head.

"Hey in my defense you look adorable when you are deep in thought and muttering. You look so serious with your eyes looking everywhere and your brow furrowed. I just didn't want you to stop." He defended himself so I wouldn't smack him again but I actually thought it was really cute.

"Well I wouldn't have even thought that deep if I had known you were awake."

"That is exactly I didn't let you know I was awake it would've made you stop being extra adorable." He said. I could tell he really meant it but now was going to see what he would do if I put him on the hot seat.

"So now you would just want me to think all the time and never kiss you because there are plenty of things I can think about." His eyes widen when I said this. It was all a trick but that didn't I wouldn't go into deep thought just to piss him off.

"No!" He said rather quickly.

"So you would like it better if I did this?" I scooched closer to him and then kissed him. He was a little surprised but his surprise didn't last long because after a moment he was kissing back.

After and hour, 5 minutes, a minute or only a few seconds I broke away.

"I think you were wrong. I am way cuter when I do that don't you think?"

"Annabeth, I cannot agree more. As much as I don't want to get up we have to. I have to get Evie up or else she will be late for school."

"Okay okay I hate it when you're right but unfortunately you're right." I said as I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed "I'm stealing one of your shirts though." I told him because I had already put the shirt on

"You can have the shirt only if you make waffles."

"Fine. Do you have a recipe I can use?"

"Yeah it's here." Said leading me to the kitchen and pulling out a white worn out cook book. "Right here 'Belgian Waffles'. This very important you have to add the blue food dye or she won't eat them and here is the dye." He told me while giving me a small glass bottle filled with blue liquid which I assumed was food dye.

"I'm going to go wake her up. So hurry with the waffles." He left pecking me on the cheek before he walked out.

For the next five minutes I gathered and mixed the ingredients into a batter careful not to forget the blue food dye. By the time I had finished my first waffle Percy had emerged from his daughter's room.

"I hate mornings." He said sullenly

"What happened to you? Ten minutes ago you were all happy."

"Well having a daughter is awesome. The fun you have playing in the park and doing crafts. But the girl has to have her beauty sleep and well the girl doesn't like to be awoken from her beauty sleep." When he said that I just started laughing. I knew he would be mad but it was just so funny that he was being bullied by a five year old.

"Your laughing at me!" He said but could barely finish the sentence because he had started laughing too. We were both laughing so hard that I almost burnt one of my blue waffles but I couldn't let that happen so I gained on the other hand looked like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Percy, calm down you are going to hyperventilate and I don't think having you daughter walk in on you passed out is such a good idea." I told him, giggling a little. Thankfully he started to take a few deep breaths and steady his breathing.

"Thanks for that. I am gonna go shake sleeping beauty again." He told me while slowly rising from the stool he was perched on but before he even stood up completely straight the little blonde girl padded into the kitchen wearing her 'Own unique style'. She was wearing rather warm looking, green, orange and blue striped tights with a pair of hot pink shorts and a blue, plaid ruffle shirt. I have to admit she did have guts to be even willing to walk out of her own room looking like that but then again she was only five.

"WAFFLES! AND ANNABETH! THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER!" She screamed running to my legs and hugging them like she couldn't get enough of me. I have admit I love all this attention I've been getting.

"I love the outfit Evie did you pick it out yourself?" I asked her so that I can at least make sure Percy didn't pick it out.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I did! Do you like it?" she asked.

"Give me a twirl?" I told her gesturing with my finger for her to spin around. She happily obilged. She kept spinning until she fell over into my legs making me fall over with her. Even though the two of us were on the floor we were laughing and giggling like there was no tommorrow. When I looked up at Percy I saw he was holding up a camera for a picture. In an instant the memory was captured digitally and I knew that it would be his favorite picture yet.

"Oh come on let's get my girls up shall we." He said politely helping Evie up then me. when he pulled me up he quickly pulled me in for a short but pleasant kiss that made the morning even better.

"So Evie what exactly happened to the overall dress I laid out for you this morning to change into?" Percy asked changing the mood a bit but we still all had smiles on our faces.

"Um... I spilled paint on it. Yeah! I spilled paint on it." Evie told him a bit unsure he would actually buy the excuse not to wear the dress.

"Go put the dress back on." He told her rather sternly but with also a kind of loving tone too.

"But Dad all the girls at school wear overall dresses and I don't want be to be like the rest of them. I want to be me, Dad!" She said with so much persuasion that it made me want to beg at Percy's knees and just make him let her wear her outfit. His daughter wanted something that was better than any candy bar in the world. Individuality.

"Percy, Let her wear the dress." I interrupted before he could come up with another defense. Evie believes in something that not many people believe in and she needs to know that it is okay to be yourself. I feel that if he doesn't let her wear her outfit he will crush that very important part of her that she already has and shouldn't lose.

Percy looked at me like I was crazy but then sighed and nodded his head, surrendering.

"Fine you can wear your outfit. I guess I would've been outnumbered anyway." He said.

"THANK YOU DAD!" Evie screamed leaping into his arms.

"Now hurry up and eat your waffle and then go brush your hair and teeth okay."

Over the course of the next ten minutes Evie ate her blue waffles and then quickly scurried off to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, just as Percy had told her.

The moment she was gone Percy then talked to me because his daughter was gone.

"Why did you want her to wear the outfit? You saw what she was wearing." He asked me.

"Percy it wasn't about the outfit it was about her. She has confidence. She wants to be different. If she wants to succeed in life she isn't going to want to be afraid of her peers. She can go far, Percy, and fear of being different is only going to slow her down." I told him.

"So you don't want her to be like you were in high school?" he asked innocently but it stung. I barely remember my highschool experience because I made myself forget but he was right.

"Yeah." I confessed. I had started to cry but Percy was there. He swiftly pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks for always being there for me. There are some real jerks out there that when things start to get tough decide that it is just to hard and runaway." I told him looking him in the eyes.

"Well then they have no idea at what they are missing out on." He replied pulling me in for a kiss. Automatically my hands wandered to his jet black hair and his went to my waist.

After what could've been hours, minutes or even just a mere second we heard:

"Ewwwwww. That's disgusting."

We broke apart laughing and our eyes looking for the only other person in the house. Evie. When our fell on the little girl we saw that she had her hands covering her face and was repeatedly saying 'That's disgusting' as if in shock but it only made us laugh harder.

"You do know that there are worse things you could've seen." Percy told her.

"Percy, please don't start that. She five. I don't think she needs the sex talk quite yet." I told him before he could go any farther.

"Fine but since I think we already scarred her I think we can scar her some more." he replied with a smirk and pulled me in for another kiss that made Evie run away disgusted.

* * *

**So How was it? You see in my head it sounded really good but I need another mind to tell me it was just as good as my head told me. SO TELL ME MY HEAD WAS RIGHT! AND REVIEW!**

**With Love,**

**Maisy or BOP16 or Whatever (Seriously call me whatever)**


End file.
